narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satsugan
The Satsugan (洞察眼, Eye of Insight), is a dojutsu kekkei genkai, that members of the Kyoraku Clan possess. The Dojutsu originated hundreds of year ago when a faction of the Uchiha had a falling out with the main branch of the family and broke off, leaving the land of fire. They wondered east into the islands until settling in the main land. It was a quieter place back then, much less populated than the fertile lands and not as accessible to as the other lands. While settling in the island nation the self exhiled Uchiha joined up with a clan called the Sado, creating the Kyoraku clan, and after centuries of a thinning genetic pool and random mutation the Sharingan of the Uchiha faded into the Satsugan of the Kyoraku. Appearance The Satsugan manifests at birth in members of the Kyoraku clan with one blade that has a slight curve in it. The eye doesn't have any notable color changes unless the user has black eyes, at which point in manifests as red, but otherwise it simply ads blades and keeps the same color as the user's normal eyes. Once fully matured they Satsugan has a shuriken like pattern with a total of three blades surrounding the pupil. Abilities Like its distant cousin the first of the eye's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The eye itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them, and can tell the chakra level and potency of anyone. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. Through training and mutation this ability has been heightened to beyond that of the Sharingan, being able to see chakra left by people's foot prints and rubbed off onto surfaces, making it ideal for tracking. The Satsugan can also see chakra through solid surfaces for a limited distance, ranging between 50 meters and 1 kilometer with a limited telescopic view depending on the user. It can also see through visual-impairing screens, like smoke or thick fog and at night. The second ability of the Satsugan allows the user to foresee probability, leading to the Kyoraku clan to be dubbed as a clan of great luck. They can see all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one could make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, they see paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and act accordingly. This does have limits however, such as they cannot predict an outcome that has a 0% chance of happening for themselves, only has limited number of changes to get it right, or may be overwhelmed by the number of options. Since such a feat requires such clarity and perception, the user is also able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs. Again, users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform. Because of the relation between the Kyoraku and Uchiha, the Satsugan is able to cast genjutsu through eye contact, and offers a high resistance to all but the most powerful of genjutsu. Although the Satsugan consumes the user's chakra while active, the amount of chakra that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. Stages The eye manifests at birth and begin with one blade. The wielder of the Satsugan then, through continued use, training, and life experience changes its form further, which involves the eye maturing fully until it has three blades. As the Satsugan develops, the user gains heightened abilities through the heightened ocular sense. For example, they can at least see chakra with one blade, resist some genjutsu with two and completely use the Satsugan's foresight abilities when it is fully matured. Ryoko Satsugan The Ryoko Satsugan is the completion of the journey of a Satsugan user. It matures with the user, reflecting their inner maturity and growth as a person. The completion of this journey comes with resolution, either through acceptance, forgiveness, or revenge. The user has to look back on what started the journey and come to terms with it. Those who saw a loved one get killed must either seek vengeance or truly forgive the person or reason that person died. Those who started it through a near death experience must come to terms with their own mortality. However if none of these are possible, such as someone dying in a natural disaster where forgiveness or vengeance isn't an option, or someone who obtained maturity artificially through genjutsu are forever locked away from this resolution. But the people who have been able to complete their journey are rewarded with the Ryoko Satsugan. Trivia * The Satsugan is too detached genealogically to be a viable base for a Rinnegan. * Like the Sharingan it seems to glow in the dark. * The Satsugan uses chakra while activated, but its such a small amount that almost any matured user will generate more chakra than the eye will take. * Ryoko Satsugan users who are skilled enough in Fūinjutsu can use a Five Elements Unsealto remove it and use the technique more, though its almost guaranteed that the person will lose the eye. * Due to the risk involved in its use people who have the Ryoko Satsugan are rarely taught hte Five Elements Unseal. *